Unexpected
by Lynn Cheshire
Summary: Zelgadis is confused and Xelloss desides to help out. Rated PG for hinted sexual activity. Slash


Unexpected  
Lynn Cheshire (guenhwyvar85@yahoo.com)  
  
Notes: They say that you should write what you know so ::deep breath:: here goes. This fic has a lot of personal meaning for me where my life is right now. I'm writing Zelgadis straight from my heart. I am going through a lot of the things he is going through in this fic right now, I just wish I had an unexpected angel to make things all right.  
  
I've only seen the first season and the first four volumes of NEXT so keep that in mind while reading. This is my first slayers fic and I'm really nervous about it so please be kind, ok? I'll give you a cookie... (no not really :p)  
  
//...// Symbolizes thought.  
  
--------------------  
  
Zelgadis let out a long sad sigh from where he sat at the base of a large tree. It was a calm night, the moon was just beginning to wane and the post full moon glow made the landscape look ethereal and mystic. A warm breeze was blowing gently and caused the leaves to stir silently. From where the chimera sat on a hill he could see the lights of Seyruun twinkling even though the evening would soon be drifting into early morning. It was all a very peaceful moment.  
  
At least it should have been. Zelgadis' thoughts were troubled however, he had had a rather... disappointing day.  
  
-----  
  
It had happened around midday when he and the others had stopped at an inn for a meal. Lina and Gourry had, of course, ordered triple portions of everything while he and Xelloss stuck with coffee and tea. Amelia had been the only member absent from their group. She had gone to attend to something or other at the palace.   
  
Things had been going like they always did, Lina and Gourry were totally absorbed in their meal while Zelgadis was totally absorbed in his thoughts. What exactly had been on his thoughts? None other than Lina. Zelgadis had come to admire her skills and look upon her as a respected friend, over time he had come to think of her in a more desirable fashion. He felt his eyes drifting over to where she sat across the table from him and a very faint blush stained his cheeks, luckily his bangs covered most of it, perhaps not enough, as he would soon find out.  
  
"Ahh, so your heart isn't made of stone after all." a silken whisper voiced in his ear, he jerked his head to the side to see Xelloss' eternally smiling face.  
  
"Na- nani?" Zelgadis stuttered, his blush darkening.  
  
Xelloss kept his voice at a whisper, "Really, Zelgadis you have very good tastes, but I wonder, does Lina-san return your affections?" He turned to the sorceress in question and raised his voice "Lina-san?"  
  
"Xelloss-!" Zelgadis protested.  
  
Lina swallowed her mouthful of food and took a swig from her cup. "Yes Xelloss?"  
  
"Do you by any chance have any feelings for Zelgadis?" Xelloss asked bluntly, abandoning all rules of tact. Zelgadis felt his heart beat race as his blush darkened to a deep crimson, he had the sudden the desire to either crawl into a ball and die, or whack the priest several times with his sword.   
  
Lina raised an eyebrow "What are you getting at Xelloss? Zel is like my brother, why would I 'feel' anything for him? Gourry! That's mine!" she stabbed her fork at the swordsman's hand, which was in possession of one of her bread sticks.  
  
"No reason in particular." Xelloss told her, although whether or not she heard him over the commotion she and Gourry were causing was debatable.  
  
-----  
  
"Brother..." Zelgadis mused aloud as he stared at the way the moonlight reflected slightly off his hand. "She thinks of me as a brother... I'm such a fool for thinking I could mean anything more to her." he clenched his fist tightly and cursed.  
  
"Zel?" the familiar voice of Gourry came from a few feet away and Zelgadis jumped slightly at the unexpected interruption.  
  
"Mm?" was all that the chimera felt up to saying.  
  
"Um... well... this is for you." The swordsman handed him a letter and Zelgadis noted the crest of Seyruun's royal family on it. He accepted it, although rather reluctantly. Without saying anything more Gourry return to the warmth of the campfire, and Lina... Zelgadis swallowed hard at that thought.  
  
For a long time Zelgadis debated whether or not he should read the letter. He knew it was from Amelia and he new almost exactly what it would say, what he didn't want it to say. Once he read it, things wouldn't be the same between him and the young princess. He didn't want that. He had come to think of her as a friend. "I knew this would happen," he whispered. Amelia had told them that she was leaving their group, there were things she had to do in Seyruun that she couldn't do if she was always off on some adventure or another. She had said her goodbyes to the group as a whole before they had left the city.  
  
He let out a frustrated sigh and finally decided to open it.   
  
"Dear Zelgadis-san,  
I am writing you this letter because I fear that after today I may not see you or the others again for a very long time. I want to tell you how much you mean to me, more than a traveling companion, more than a friend. I have fallen in love with you Zelgadis-san, I know I am young and people will think I am foolish for saying that but I really do love you. I wanted to tell you in person but you and the others seemed in such a hurry to leave this afternoon that I could not get a chance. I need to know if you share my feelings. I can only hope that if you do not things will remain the same between us. If you do love me as I love you then please come and meet me at the palace, if not than just send a letter. Love, Amelia"  
  
He crumpled the letter in his hands and groaned "Amelia..."  
  
"Ah poor Zelgadis-san, loved by someone but not the one he wants." Came a mocking voice from above in the tree. A moment later feet landed silently on the ground beside the chimera and a figure turned to face him.  
  
"Xelloss" Zelgadis growled. "Go away."  
  
"Can't do that." The priest said simply as he sat down beside Zelgadis. With a swift movement of his hand, Xelloss took the letter and began to read over it. Zelgadis protested and tried to retrieve his stolen property but the mazoku was too strong for him and pinned him against the tree with one hand, the contact made Zelgadis heart race oddly though he couldn't understand why.  
  
"My, my, she really does feel strongly about you." Xelloss removed his hand from Zelgadis chest, which tingly slightly where the hand had been, much to the chimera's bemusement.  
  
Zelgadis, having given up trying to get his letter back, buried his face in his knees. "I know she does." he groaned.  
  
"What are you going to tell her?" Xelloss questioned as he folded up the letter and placed it on the ground beside Zelgadis.  
  
"I don't want to hurt her but I can't return her feelings either. I care very much for her, if I didn't I wouldn't worry about hurting her, but I don't love her."  
  
Xelloss looked over at him and noted that the chimera was shaking slightly. This troubled him, Zelgadis was a strong person, and he shouldn't be trembling over something like this. "Couldn't you give it a try?" he ventured. "I mean, you must get tied of being alone all the time."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me." Zelgadis growled, his face still resting on his knees, which were held tightly by his arms. "I've thought about it before actually but my heart keeps telling me no."  
  
"Not one for believing in fate eh?"  
  
"Fate..." Zelgadis spoke softly and raised his head. (1)"Fate seems to have a special interest in me these days. Fate also has a cruel sense of humor." This said he leaned his head on the tree behind him and let his arms rest at his sides."  
  
Xelloss chuckled mildly at this.  
  
"What I'm wondering." Zelgadis began, ignoring Xelloss, "Is why does she like me? Look at me!" He gestured to himself only to be whacked on the head by Xelloss' staff.  
  
"What was that for?" Zelgadis questioned angrily.  
  
"That was for feeling sorry for yourself." Xelloss tone sounded almost serious. "Really Zelgadis, you're so absorbed in your own self pity you can't see how beautiful you really are!"  
  
"Bu- beautiful?" the chimera stuttered. He glanced at Xelloss then looked away, another blush staining his pale cheeks. "No one's ever called me that before." He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned his head, only to gaze into Xelloss' open eyes.  
  
Zelgadis felt his heat race faster than ever. He had never seen Xelloss eyes from this close before. They were, intoxicating, two deep amethysts that seemed to look into his soul. Their eyes were intensely locked and the rest of the world seemed to go fuzzy. Zelgadis was dully aware of the other man's hand still resting on his shoulder and the slight tingling sensation that was running through his arm because of it.  
  
"Wh- what magic is this?" He stammered as fear began to mix with the hundred-or- so other emotions he was feeling at the moment.  
  
Xelloss smiled, but not his usual genki grin, this was a seductive smile that caused a pleasant shiver to run through Zelgadis. "Sore wa..." the priest began then he tipped the chimera's chin up with his free hand and placed his lips on Zelgadis' in a gentle kiss. Zelgadis' entire body tensed at the contact, his mind raced with a thousand questions and his hands clenched desperately at the earth beneath him, he had the sudden urge to run as far away as he could as fast as he could.  
  
Then, just as simply as it started the contact was broken and Xelloss' lips moved away from the chimera's. "...Himitsu desu" he finished.  
  
Zelgadis brought his hand up and touched his lips. "What was that?" he questioned.  
  
"What, did you suddenly become Gourry?" Xelloss questioned sarcastically, "You know very well what it was."  
  
"Why?" Zelgadis demanded, "And don't you dare give me that 'Sore wa Himitsu desu' crap."  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"   
  
"Because it felt like the right thing to do at the time. You're one for following your heart, you shoulder understand why." Xelloss wasn't looking at him now, the mazoku seemed almost angry with him, almost. Zelgadis felt a stab of guilt at this.   
  
"Gomen." He apologized quietly then looked away and began studding the grass at his feet. //Why am *I* apologizing?// he thought, //He kissed *me*, he should be the one apologizing!// Zelgadis glanced over at the priest who also appeared fascinated by the grass. //He called me beautiful...// The silence was killing him, he felt himself wishing the other man would look up at him, or tease him, or something, anything!  
  
And then Xelloss did do something, he laughed.   
  
This annoyed Zelgadis. "And just what is so funny?" he demanded.  
  
"Us. This is really just so ridiculous!" Before Zelgadis could so much as blink  
Xelloss launched himself on top of him, pining the chimera to the ground. "Now this is more like it!" the fruitcake exclaimed, still giggling. Zelgadis fought to free himself but soon realized his efforts were futile, the other man was just too strong for him. Before Zelgadis could say anything Xelloss leaned in an kissed him again, this time fully and impassioned. Zelgadis tried to resist but felt as if his very essence was melting with that single kiss. He tried one last time to break free, but his effort was only half hearted and before he knew what was happening he found his arms reaching up and around Xelloss neck. At this action Xelloss wrapped his own arms around Zelgadis and allowed his tongue to dance out and into the chimera mouth, who mimicked the action.   
  
The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but all too soon for Zelgadis they parted, gasping for breath.  
  
"Well," was all Zelgadis could say as he forced fresh air into his lungs.  
  
"Well." Xelloss copycatted and Zelgadis noted that the priest didn't seem nearly as out of breathe as he was.  
  
"I've never done that like that before." He finished.  
  
A mischievous, cat-like grin spread over Xelloss face. "Want to try something else you've never done before?"  
  
-----  
  
Hours latter, the new day was dawning, it's golden glow, slowly spreading across the land, fell upon the new lovers where they lay, cloths long since abandoned with nothing but their cloaks covering them. The mazoku watched, his lover wrapped tightly in his arms, as the sky turned from purple to pink to blue. Xelloss looked down at Zelgadis as he began to stir.  
  
"Hey there beautiful." He said softly.  
  
"Mm" was the chimera's only reply as he snuggled in closer.  
  
"So... I hate to bring this up at such a peaceful moment but what are you going to do about Amelia and Lina?"  
  
Zelgadis seemed to consider this for a moment. "I'm going to send Amelia a letter today explaining how I feel about her and how I'd like our friendship to remain the same despite everything. As for Lina..." he trailed off.  
  
"I can't expect you to be completely over her after just one night with me." Xelloss told him quietly.  
  
Zelgadis cuddled closer. "I've realized that nothing will ever happen between us, It will be awhile before I'm completely over her, but I will get over her. I have too, I've got you, my unexpected lover."  
  
Xelloss smiled and kissed Zelgadis gently on the forehead. "Yes...unexpected."  
  
~Owari~  
  
--------------------  
(1)"Fate seems to have a special interest in me these days. Fate also has a cruel sense of humor."  
Actual quote by me, said during a really emotional time in my life.  
--------------------  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think! I live for my readers! 


End file.
